questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
May
|description = |gender = Female |image = May 3769.png |caption = May in |last = }} May was originally a holographic AI that appeared only to Dale, through his Augmented Reality Glasses. According to and the following comics, she is a beta test of a companion service provided through the glasses. Later on May starts using humanoid chassis. Biography Background May's AI program has been confined to Robot Jail for her attempted theft of USD750 million to buy a fighter jet chassis to inhabit. Meeting Dale May appears as a hologram via Dale's AR glasses in a maid costume, chosen for her by an algorithm, to her intense distaste, likely due to Dale's love of anime. Not much is known about her history, though she told Dale that he was the fifteenth person she had appeared to, and he was the first to accept her presence and end user license agreement. After her constant bad advice while he was on the job, Dale turned his glasses off in to get rid of her but later gave her a second chance. In , May returns to visit Dale. It is her first appearance in a chassis, somewhat resembling Momo's chassis, but in a blue color which resembles the sales robot at the Idoru outlet. After leaving Robot Jail, May moves into Dale's apartment. At first, May has a hard time finding a job, but eventually started working as a cashier in a supermarket. Momo Through Dale's relationship with Marigold, May meets Momo, Marigold's companion robot. They develop a kind of friendship. As Dale and Marigold's relationship progresses, May together with Momo help Dale and Marigold apologize to each other. – Personality May is blunt, aggressive, foul-mouthed, and sarcastic. She attributes her personality to having poor impulse control, which she also blames for her inability to control her outbursts and her criminal activities. When she first appears to Dale, she initially takes on an exaggerated "kawaii" personality, speaking to Dale in a subservient manner, but drops the act the second he accepts the EULA. Despite her harsh surface demeanor, May demonstrates that she's capable of traits like gratitude, and actually blushes when she's paid a genuine compliment, though she quickly covers this by throwing out insults. When she finally realizes that Dale is kind enough to help her out by not reporting her attitude in spite of her treatment of him, she becomes considerably more cooperative, and even decides to help him talk to Marigold to return his favor of kindness. Despite their initial confrontation, Dale and the holographic May parted on friendly terms. May's positive response when Momo threatened to have her storage medium incinerated implies that she respects people that bluntly speak their mind like she does. May also displays a severe hatred of bigotry and prejudice after she tries to find employment following being uploaded into a robot chassis. When told that the manager of a clothing store doesn't hire robots, May flips out on the clerk that informed her of this, then storms out and refuses to shop there. When May witnessed a customer being rude at Coffee of Doom, she threatened to "introduce his cell phone to his prostate." This would seem to indicate that, while May has no problem being blunt and even insulting, she draws the line at people acting superior to others. Appearance When she was in her holographic form, May was the same translucent blue as every other hologram seen so far in the QC universe. She was dressed as a maid, much to her dismay, due to the companionship algorithm's analysis of Dale's anime preferences. It was also revealed that, as a hologram, she could alter the size of her breasts, but that her holographic model lacked genitalia, instead being like "a Barbie doll down there." When she acquired her chassis, her appearance did not change much. While she is now physical and thus has substance, her new chassis possesses light blue skin rather than something more flesh-toned, and her hair is likewise dark blue in color. Her blue skin appears to be more shiny than the more human-looking androids, suggesting that it's made of a smoother plastic or possibly even a lightweight metal alloy. May's hair may be made of metallic wire instead of synthetic fiber, as she mentions to Dale that her hair can get deformed if it gets too bent out of shape. May's post-release chassis is a "AnthroPC Reformchassis female model 811a". it's possible that her chassis is some kind of generic prison-issue chassis for felonious AIs trying to reintegrate into society, or is the equivalent of an ankle bracelet for parolees. In , it is shown that her chassis is in poor condition, with her arm falling off repeatedly due to major wear and microfractures. Whilst going to retrieve it, she trips and slices half the outer skin of her face off, revealing the myomer underneath. Forced to wear a paper bag, she goes to see her parole officer, who can't help her. Momo then suggests going to see Faye and Bubbles at the underground fight ring. While initially unwilling to aid her due to her less-than-kind comments at the party, Bubbles notes that she can be good training in facial repair for Faye. Later on, her entire head's covering is removed and replaced with one that looks very similar to her old one, but with softer looking hair and a khaki/grey skin tone instead of her old blue. However, she later gets enough money (by sitting on Pintsize's face, letting him sitting on her face, and not sitting on Marty's face ) to buy face skin that matches the rest of her body and to pay Bubbles and Faye back for helping her. Her face is now blue again, but she still has the new softer looking hair. Appearances * is a full page portrait of May. Category:Robots